lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rith ShadowBlade/Tale of Assassins part 4
Do not read this yet, it has to be edited :D Thankyou Karshk sat glumly in his chair, the silver linings that outlined his eyes and strong face, Riley looked at his masked outlined face, it showed no emotion. Riley tapped Karshk's shoulder and motioned him away from the others. Karshk quietly got up and followed his captor, Karshk and Riley stopped in an armory, Riley turned around and confronted Karshk, “I have a feeling that you have some question about Shroud.” “That was random, how would you know that, and why would you want to help me?” “You are on are team for the time being, so we had better start to get along, I am observant, so? “I have done much research on Shroud, is he invincible?” “I have done a little bit of search on him too, his invincibility wares of ever so slowly as time goes on, he has extreme force powers, and the medicine expanded his life span hundreds of times over, he has lived ever since the Old Republic Wars.” As you know the potion deformed his face which Without acknowledgment of what he had heard he walked off to another part of the ship, it was a large ship, there was a large training room, armory, sleeping quarters, dining hall and storage and engine room. Karshk made his way to the training area, he sat down in a far corner, thinking; he had to take this mission, and he hated even the site of Shroud, Sean was okay, and Riley seemed promising. He sighed this was going to be a long mission. After some hours of thinking and exercising his body and force strengths he heard someone slinking down the hall, ever so quietly. Shrould slowly sneaked through the hall, he slipped in through the door, hearing a slight rustle in the far right corner, he looked over to the spot, but saw nothing. Suddenly the room became mysteriously dark, the room was filling with a gloom that came out of nowhere, He could see about a foot around him in all directions.. Shroud tried to radio back to the cockpit from his comlink, but there was only static. He force tried to force push the darkness away, but it just thickened, he tried everything, The Repulse, pull, anything he could think of, but the darkness just increased, and he realized, the air was becoming hot. It felt as if he was at the entrance of a large furnace, just as the waves of heat hit him he realized that the more he used his force powers the more intense the heat came, and the darker the black fog became. The deep voice of Karshk came out of the mist, it seemed to come from all directions, “Shroud, oh great master, you think you potioned power can match with the ancient force ways. Shroud cracked his knuckles, “And what ancient ways are we talking about? Who cares how I got this power, as long as I have it.” Karshk laughed, “ I have to do this mission, and if I have to do this mission then I will do it my way, and you are in the way... Shroud drew a double-bladed dark-saber. He wandered aimlessly through the black haze, blindly swinging his weapon back and forth. Suddenly he felt a slight gust of wind. There was a feeble blue light in front of him. Then he saw it. Two massive, whirling cyclones were blocking his path. The blue light seemed to issues from somewhere deep inside them, no doubt a product of Karshk’s twisted Force powers. They started with a diameter of roughly five feet, but quickly grew to twelve. And they didn’t stop. Lightning flashed out, striking Shroud’s body. He howled in pain, he putting forth his hands, red streams of lighting issued forth, but whirlwinds surrounded him in the electricity, then the electricity shot back out of it, Shroud fell to the ground, then he felt himself being force choked, his feet brush the ground. He was finally able to break off the choke, he gasped for air, he clenched his fists in fury, with all his might he force pushed the mist away. One last blast of heat hit Shroud, the exo of his armor became soft, he fell to his knees. …....Shroud looked up, there before him stood Karshk, he laughed, pointing at Shroud, then Karshk drew back his hands, he smashed them together making a fist, then brought the fist down into the ground, purple electricity flowed across the ground, flames of fire burst forth through the air, the force of the push threw him back into the wall. The wall gave away, Karshk walked down to a keeled over Shroud, Shroud force jumped over Karshk. The two of them charged, Karhsk with his dark green lightsaber, and Shroud's, with his two edged dark-saber. Karshk could see that Shroud was powerful, it was like fighting himself, the fight continued.... Category:Blog posts